It can be challenging to quickly deploy a reliable communication network in a geographic area. Existing mobile ad hoc networks (MANETS) provide the capability to deploy a communication network; however, such communication networks do not use unmanned aerial vehicles, are protocol-specific, and cannot dynamically adjust to changes in events and conditions in the geographic area. The techniques described herein solve these problems and more.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.